What A Sad Little Creature
by FallenAngelsBreaking
Summary: There are O.C's, and the Naruto characters will be involved. No my O.C's will not fall inlove. Basically we have dragons, they are both demons, and it takes you through their lives as monsters. They both meet up and drift apart, Living more human lives.
1. Introducing Keith

What A Sad Little Creature…

_And a tortured soul…_

_This is the story of an atrocious monster. One that lived in isolation. Anyone that bothered her would be eaten. Anyone that wanted to change her would be disappointed. Anyone that became disappointed would try to kill her. They wouldn't last long. Those that hated her, but were in trouble would be left alone. Those that have never met her before would tremble in fear when they hear her voice. _

_There was a young man. He, too, is an atrocious monster. But not like her. Anyone that bothered him would get a smile. No one wanted to change him. Anyone that became disappointed would hurt him, and he wouldn't stop them. Anyone that tried to kill him would be welcome still. Those that hated him, but were in trouble would receive help. Those that have never met him before would receive help. His name is Keith… This is his story._

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

Keith closed his diary. He read up online that keeping a diary reduces stress levels on the average human. He didn't expect it to help _him _much but… He had to try. Keith looked at his cup of coffee and giggled.

_What a way to reduce stress… Idiot…_

He went and poured it out. His alarm went off, ringing at two thirty in the morning. "I can't sleep right now," he said to himself as he clicked it off. Keith was almost done…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The doctor paced himself, sweating and impatient. He checked his clock and looked at the doors. Needless to say, Keith was late.

No more than a second later, Keith barged in with a potion in hand. He walked into the patient's room along with the doctor. She was suffering a terminal illness. It was a special type of cancer, one that would infest and spread to the rest of the body within two weeks. Keith had just invented a special type of cure, that would stop the spread and eliminate the cancer. It worked miraculously. Everyone was in awe of how an eighteen year old boy applying for the medical academy could cure this. They have been researching it for decades and he cured it in six days. This boy couldn't be human.

_And he isn't..._

"Keith! You were late! She could have died. And you need to worry about your health as well. You look like you haven't slept since I asked you to research the cancer case," The doctor shouted.

"I apologize sir," Keith bowed in respect. "I have had some sleep…."

_Liar…_

The doctor shook his head. "You need to make more of that so that we can give it to other cancer patients."

Keith shook his head. "That can't happen. Each type of cancer is different in some way in every human body. A different type of potion would have to be created from scratch for each patient," he explained.

The doctor nodded. "Then do the honor of creating these potions of yours. I'll give you the case files tomorrow." Keith nodded. He walked home and flopped onto his bed. After an hour of sleep he opened his diary.

_[Hey… I cured cancer today. Yay :D. Well, the girl didn't thank me. But she didn't really have time, I mean the doctors took her into another room for testing right after she was healed. Besides, I'm sure if she had gotten the chance she'd thank me. I saw her smiling face, and that will always be good enough for me… I hope. Oh yeah, and I had another nightmare about Soichiro again… I'll tell you all about it some time. ]_

Keith closed his book and laid back, staring at the ceiling. He pulled out a classic novel, Dante's _Inferno,_ and read it for the twenty eighth time. Keith has photographical memory, so he knew every inch of the book after he read it for the first time.

Keith closed his eyes, and when he opened them… _she _was there.

_Dear God… why me?_


	2. A monster's introduction

_{This is the opening paragraph for my female OC in the first chapter, I tried to incorporate it but I don't know if it's any good…}_

…_This is the story of an atrocious monster; one that lived in isolation. Anyone that bothered her would be eaten… _

The shinobi entered cautiously. He lost a bet, had to stay the night in the old haunted mansion.

"I hear a monster lives there," they had told him. He walked by cautiously. Suddenly the young shinobi felt a tickle on his ankle; he turned quickly and saw… nothing. It was just him being anxious. Then he felt if for real; The feeling of your of skin being broken into by shark teeth followed by the feeling of having your blood drained from your body. He struggled to see what was stealing his life force, but to no avail. The next thing he knew, part of his neck was missing.

…_Anyone that wanted to change her would be disappointed_…

The shinobi was thrust against the wall, looking with fearful eyes at a monster, licking its fingers. It was a dashing young woman, no older than him. The blood covering her mouth and hands tainted her ivory white skin.

"Please don't hurt me," he begged, but it changed nothing. Her hands grew out nails as sharp as claws, and then dug into his chest. Blood curdling screams were heard from the house.

… _Anyone that became disappointed would try to kill her…_

The young shinobi tried to pull out a kunai and cut her throat. He only had one chance, and he missed.

… _They wouldn't last long…_

Blood poured from the boy's mouth as he mouthed the words, "I hate you."

… _Those that hated her, but were in trouble would be left alone…_

With that, the woman put him down and walked away, waiting for his time to come.

… _Those that have never met her before would tremble in fear when they hear her voice…_

"Who are you?" was all the boy could say before he died. The young woman looked at his unmoving corpse.

"Electra…" she said coldly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

She didn't have time for this. Electra ran down the street, away from the group of ninja… not her usual group. Usually it was all anbu members (in which case she'd really have a problem); but these were just a bunch of chuunin. Apparently the shinobi she killed had friends. Electra didn't see the problem in killing the anbu as well, but she was on the verge of becoming an A ranked criminal. Besides, she needed the exercise.

"Bloody anbu!" she cursed to herself, and ran towards the presence she recognized. She felt it that morning. Something was off. It wasn't anything to be bothered by that morning. But it's become annoyingly strong. "That's… impossible…" she thought. The aura she had felt was that of a dragon.

Electra jumped for it and landed on the building of which the familiar aura was coming from. She smiled at the anbu and waved with spirit fingers. Then, she disappeared into a black cloud of ashes.

"Where is she?!" One anbu member called out.

"Kiba! Use Akamaru, smell her out!" Electra heard them say, before exploring the inside of the house she just slipped into.

"Now to find that dragon," she said quietly to herself, before heading away from the window. She did the best she could to hide her presence from the dog.

The next thing she knew she was walking into a bedroom, following the aura. She saw a young man, with sparkling white hair, and ivory white skin much like hers. Electra froze for a moment, then, grabbed the dragon's chin and forced him to face her. The young man awoke from his short slumber.

"Electra…"

"Keith…"

"No," they both said in awe.

_Dear God, why him?_


	3. Monsters dont belong here

_Dear god, why him?_

Electra thrust Keith out of the bed and slammed him into a wall.

"What the hell are you doing in Konoha?!" she yelled, angered. Keith grunted and pushed Electra off of him.

"I was kicked out of every other village," Keith explained.

_Because a monster doesn't belong anywhere…_

"But this village seams to not know of my existence. Why are you here?" he demanded. Electra crossed her arms.

"A warrior dragon needs to feed off of the blood of humans. You know that…"

"So you've been killing them," Keith said darkly. Electra replied with a nod. "I'm disappointed. You don't need to kill them to get they're blood."

"Because your way of living has been working out so well," Electra retorted. "Look at you, kicked out of every other village. What are you going to do after they run you out of this one? We're monsters Keith, remember? I got fed up with being called that. So I decided to stop asking politely for a place to stay. I'm here whether they like it or not," Electra paced herself. "They'll be here soon…" she mumbled. Keith's hard stare became an accusing gawk.

"You didn't!" he yelled, running to his window. Shinobi, all being people he has seen before, were heading right for his house. He heard someone break through his door. "Electra!"

Electra scratched the back of her head and looked like she was about to beg. Keith just waved his hand in front of her face and sighed. "I know, I know."

_Families look out for each other…_

Electra hid under Keith's bed while Keith went down to greet the shinobi that wanted to kill her. The next thing he knew he was once again slammed into his own wall. "It's just me! What do you want?!" he yelled, pissed off.

"Where is she?!" Kiba yelled loudly. Keith twitched at the volume.

"Where's who?" Keith asked, his hands up.

"The dragon girl! She killed my friend!" Kiba yelled, his eyes alight with anger.

"Who the fuck is the dragon girl?!" Keith yelled back. "I'm right here, stop yelling!"

"Right, you've only lived here about three weeks, so it's not likely you've heard of her. She's been killing shinobi and citizens of Konoha for a year now. Earlier today she fed off my best friend."

Keith nodded. "I'm sorry, Kiba. I didn't know." He looked sympathetic. Kiba nodded. The group of shinobi ran into the building. It didn't take long for Keith to work his charm and gain their trust. They all sat down for tea and left an hour later. Keith headed up the stairs to get Electra. She turned to Keith.

"You know Kiba?" she asked. Keith nodded.

"I'm assuming you heard everything."

"Yeah… So-"

"Stay here for as long as you'd like. But you'll have to behave, and that means no killing," Keith acted like her guardian. Electra scoffed.

"And why would I listen to you?!" she snapped.

_Because you have nowhere else to go…_

"You know why," he said calmly, and went back to sleep on his bed. Electra growled, an inhuman, unnatural growl.

"Where the fuck, do I sleep?" she argued. Keith grumbled through his pillow.

"Sleep on the floor, dumbass." The next thing Keith knew, he was flipped over, and underneath the mattress. Electra plopped down on top of the flipped mattress, and with that, on top of Keith underneath it. "Bitch!" he yelled as he blasted the mattress into the ceiling. Electra fell from the ceiling and attacked Keith, bruising him up pretty bad. This time she had mercy, and only broke his arm. The next morning was a silent one. Keith was always one to break a silence.

"If you're going to stay with me then you'll have to change. You'll have to be a citizen of Konoha… a respectful one. Don't even say it; I know that you're going to complain about the people's hatred of our kind. But the fact is that if we're going to live comfortably we'll have to pretend to be human."

_Pretend to be like them…_

"What is so wrong with being what we are?!" she yelled, standing up. "Why are they so damn prejudice towards anything different?!"

"Where we used to live, it was bad to be born a normal human. The infant would be strangled and thrown away; we're no different from them. Now that the Ryuuzaku clan no longer exists, we dragons have nowhere else to go. If we cannot live anywhere else in this world as dragons, then we must adapt to the requirements of living a comfortable life," Keith explained.

_Because a monster doesn't belong anywhere…_

"You always think so logically," Electra said, and sat back down.

"So, you've killed one of Kiba's best friends," he said.

"And I'd kill Kiba too if it wasn't for your rules about behavior," Electra snapped.

"I think you need to give him another chance."

"He wants to kill me!" Electra yelled. Keith pondered for a moment and something clicked in his head.

"I've got an idea."


	4. Nekkyousha

_I cant do this…._

"Wait…" he called out.

_I'm going to die…!_

"E..le…ct…"

_Stop..._

"Electra..!" a gasp came from Keith's lips. "I… I cant…" he tripped a little. Electra, far ahead of Keith, shook her head.

"Run!" she yelled from behind her. "This should be nothing for you!" Keith was heaving from behind her. "Faster!" she demanded.

"This is our eighth sprint around Konoha, I'm out of breath," the dragon boy begged.

"So you've reminded me the last lap and a half. If I can do it so can you, now run! You waste breath with complaints!" Electra said as she followed her breathing pattern. Keith grunted.

"But… I'm just a medical dragon..." he breathed.

_I'm not strong enough._

Electra slowed until Keith could catch up. She turned her head to Keith. "Find a pattern in your breathing. Follow it. Never lose control of your breathing, never gasp your breaths," Electra said. Keith nodded. "In through the nose, out the mouth," Electra encouraged. Keith complied, trying to find a pattern. Eventually he was back to his pace and they could run peacefully again. Once they stopped telling themselves they couldn't go any further, they're bodies no longer slowed. They kept going until they would fall. Vigorous running allowed them to escape they're mental limits for a long enough time.

_Running away from humanity._

"So…" Electra started, as they ran.

"Yes?" Keith said.

"This… Idea you had…?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kiba sat at the ramen bar as he felt a friendly scent approaching. He turned around and surely enough, it was Keith. "Oh, Keith," he said, before getting up to properly greet him. A girl ran up with him, blond hair and crystal blue eyes, just like Keith's. He smiled and nodded his head to her. "Who's this?" he asked. Keith patted her head.

"This is my cousin, Nekkyousha," he said and smiled at her. Electra twitched at the name.

"Call me Nekk," she said, forcing a smile. Keith nodded and held out his hand. Electra stood still, facing straight ahead and brought her hand up to search for his hand. They shook and released soon after.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kiba said politely. Electra nodded.

"Me too."

They both sat down for what would be merely a half hour. But it would feel like an eternity.

"So when did you arrive?"

"You're my age, right?"

"Are you into medical stuff like Keith?"

"Have you met any other shinobi?"

"What jobs are you looking into?"

"So how do you like Konoha?"

Question after question after question… Electra answered them all without hesitation. She just got here yesterday, she's two years older than Kiba, she's not much of a healer, he is the first shinobi she's ever met, she wants to be a nurse, and Konoha is "just dandy".

Not that Kiba was all that bad of a person to talk to. It was nice to have a normal conversation with someone. Electra began to understand why Keith liked to pretend. Kiba even made her laugh a couple times with a good joke. After a healthy conversation with Kiba, he paid and stood up.

"Hey Nekk?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah…?" Electra said nicely.

"I've been meaning to ask you… why do you continue to avoid my eyes? Are you hiding something?" he asked. Electra laughed shaking her head.

"Dear Kiba… You haven't noticed?" she said, giggling. Kiba tilted his head.

"Notice what?" he said. Electra sighed.

"… I'm blind."


	5. FML

The man came closer to the little girl trying to get away. She frantically crawled and stumbled to her feet. Who is he?!

_Your nightmares…_

Get away!

_Only in your dreams…_

Monster!

_Just like you…_

"N-"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"No!" Electra shot up out of her chair and fell backwards. Keith walked over and helped her up.

"What? Sleeping?! Your interview is tomorrow!" he lectured. Electra scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, why should I even be a nurse, anyway?"

"Because I spend a lot of money having that text book translated into binary code. Because that's what you told Kiba, and he obviously likes you so he'll probably try to visit," Keith argued. Electra grunted and got back to studying.

"Cant believe your making me help them now," Electra mumbled. Keith shot a hard glare at her.

"Don't speak like that," he warned.

"…Or what?" Electra pressed.

_Absolutely nothing…_

"Just… don't."

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-

"Ah, so you're Keith's cousin?" The chief if medicine looked at her expectantly. Electra nodded, smiling that special smile Keith made her practice over and over again. "And why do you want to be a nurse here?"

Electra pondered the question, trying to come up with something good. "My father died of a deadly disease," she said, looking as solemn as possible.

"That's terrible, my apologies," the chief said. "What did he die of?" Electra raised her eyebrows.

"Uh… he died of…"

=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

Keith slept on the lab table, trying to invent all the different cures for the twelve cancer patients. When his head fell forward he knocked his coffee over onto his notes. Electra walked hastily into the house, slamming the door. Keith shot up and noticed the spilt coffee. "Damn it!"

"Lost everything?" Electra asked.

"No, I remember it all," Keith said, cleaning the table.

"Why bother with notes?"

"The chief likes to see them."

"Ah…."

"So how did it go?" Keith asked.

"Um…" Electra started.

"That horrible, huh?" Keith smirked.

"Well at least I'm hired!" Electra said, crossing her arms. Keith put his hands up innocently and laughed a little. A few minutes of silence later, Keith's phone rang. Keith walked over and picked it up.

"Ryuuzaku resi-… oh, hey Kiba. Yeah, she's right here, hang on- Nekkyousha!!" Keith shouted.

"What?!" came a yell from the other room.

"Come get the phone!" Keith shouted to her. Electra complied and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" she said uninterested.

"Hey, Nekk," Kiba said.

"What's up, dog?" she said, resting her weight on one of her hips and supporting the phone with her shoulder. Electra began picking at her nails as Keith spoke.

"Um… Are you free tomorrow? You know, after you work?"

"What for?"

"Well, my friend and I are going to hang out at the ramen shop, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and meet up with us?" he sounded nervous. Electra could hear an annoyingly enthusiastic boy encouraging Kiba on the other end of the phone. They were unfortunately unaware of her super hearing capabilities.

"I would love to, honestly… but I'm going to be terribly busy hammering nails into my toes tomorrow," Electra said, still picking at her nails. Nothing came from the other end, so Electra shrugged and hung up the phone. Keith watched her with judgmental eyes. Electra didn't have to see him to know his looks. "That asshole invites me to hang out with him and some other guy, because his friend forced him to call me?! He can't even ask me like a man and I'm supposed to go?!"

"Well… yeah," Keith shrugged. "That's kind of how it works around here."

"And you would know how it works?" Electra accused.

"Nope," Keith smiled. "Never had a girlfriend, don't have a clue. And you?"

"…No…" Electra mumbled. Keith chuckled.

"I think you should call him back."


	6. Confusion and Romance

Electra sat at the Ichiraku ramen shop, waiting for Kiba. He wasn't late or anything, she was just tired of working at the hospital so she skipped the end of her shift and showed up two hours early. Eventually she smelled that dog breathe getting stronger and stronger from down the street. Then there were some other foot steps behind him… they had a sort of kick to them. Electra didn't like it. She knew that type of walk. And that type of walk came from very loud people. Kiba waved and Electra turned to smile at him, waving back. She heard the kick-like footsteps running right up to her.

_Oh dear God, I know I've been a total bitch lately, but make this one a quiet one!_

"If you're so blind, then why the hell did you know he was waving?!" The loudmouth said in a high volume, energetic voice.

_…asshole…_

"Wouldn't you like you like to know?" Electra said without emotion. "You wouldn't get it if I told you."

Kiba walked up around now. "Naruto, I'd like you to meat Nekk. Nekk, this is Naruto. And I told you, it's like she's not even blind," he said and shrugged. Naruto turned to Kiba and back to Electra. He then held his hand in the air.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked accusingly.

"Three."

"Aha! How did you know that one?!"

"…Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Blind people can't see fingers! So you shouldn't be able to know that I was holding up three!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm tellin' ya, she's lying!"

"I also know you're a blonde, something most blind people shouldn't know," Electra shrugged.

"Now how the hell did you know that?!?!"

_Because, you're so damn stupid…_

"…Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Damn you!"

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Keith ran around the hospital like a madman, filling out loads of extra paper work and taking care of the patients. "Where did all of the nurses go…?" he asked himself. One of the doctors passing by overheard.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? There were only two nurses that were supposed to be on tonight, and one of them went home sick. I think your cousin was the other one, but she left a couple hours ago," he said. Keith stopped and dropped his caramel macchiato.

"She did what?!" Keith asked. The doctor stepped backwards.

"She said that if we needed something you would be more than willing to help. She didn't look like she planned on coming back…" the doctor grew nervous.

Keith's eye twitched and he went back to work without a word. As he was running around he ran into a rather large breasted woman. He fell backwards and scrambled to his feet immediately. "I'm so sorry, maim!" Keith said bowing very low to her. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Keith…?" she said, lifting his chin.

"Tsunie- chan?" Keith asked, confused.

"Keith!" The hokage screeched pulling Keith into a death-gripping hug. Keith grunted from the pain, but laughed a little.

"Tsunie… gah…Can you…ugh! Put me down!" He yelled in pain. Tsunade put Keith down and rubbed the nape of her neck as Keith slumped to the floor. She laughed as Keith picked himself up.

"Come to my office, Keith. We need to talk," she said, dragging him with her.

"But! Tsunie-chan!" Keith yelled being dragged. "If I'm gone even five minutes I'll be backed up enough to work 24/7 for a week!"

"You'll probably do that even if you had absolutely nothing to do here, silly," Tsunade said, continuing to drag him along.

"But! But!"

_I don't want to talk about it…_

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-

"… 4, 5, 3, 1, could you stop switching fingers?" Electra asked, desperately bored. Kiba just sat there watching. There was no stopping Naruto once he's gotten his interested.

"But how!" he yelled. Electra pushed him out of the way hard enough to make him stumble a little. Now there wasn't anything in between Kiba and herself.

"… The next time you want to bring a friend, please don't," she requested. Kiba laughed a little, but nodded. Electra did her best to ignore Naruto and have another conversation with Kiba. It wasn't easy, and with Electra's hearing. Her brain was about to implode from an overload of migraines. But through it all, she only ever gets to have normal conversations (well, as normal as possible) with Kiba. Akamaru attacked her once, but he eventually warmed up to her. A couple hours later, they wrapped things up, and made plans to meet at the same ramen shop the next day.

"So let me ask you something," Kiba said, walking Electra home.

"hmm?"

"Why did you say no in a rather rude way, and then call me back apologizing and taking me up on that offer?" he asked, shrugging. "It still shocks me." Kiba laughed.

"That was my evil twin that answered the phone," Electra said sarcastically. "Then I stole it back from her and called you right away."

Kiba laughed. "Right. I'm sure." They arrived at the house. They both knew this was the typical romance scene in most forms of entertainment. "So…" What Kiba was unaware of, was the fact that Electra didn't give a damn. She patted his back.

"Better luck next time," she said and went into her house without a glance back, leaving a blushing Kiba in her tracks.

"Keith!" she called. No response. "Hmmm… Pulling another all- nighter at the hospital… what a nerd." Electra plopped back down on the couch and laid on her back, facing up at the ceiling. She closed her blind eyes, trying to imagine what a ceiling looked like with color and all that jazz. Her hearing gave her sort of a radar sense, so she could make out the general shape of things when sound waves bounced off of them, or came from them, the same goes for smells. "Was I born this way?" she asked herself.

_Born with weakness?..._


	7. Bonds?

The running dream: A dream in which you are running away, but you can't seam to move fast enough to get away from something chasing you. This usually occurs when there is something in your life that you haven't confronted, but you don't know what it is your mind wants you to face. Electra was having one of these. She sat up, rubbing her temples. "Get out…" she said, hitting her left temple. Electra got up and reheated some of the leftover ramen. She sat down at the counter and used chopsticks to stir her food around, listening to the water against the edges of the bowl moving around and around. She held the side of the bowl and her hands became scorching hot. Electra listened to the heat travel into the bowl and heat the ramen until it was in a vigorous boil. Next, it exploded, and Electra let go of the sides of the bowl. She avoided getting hit by the ramen, and rested her head in her hands. "Stay out…"

* * *

"So, Keith," Tsunade said, folding her hands together on her desk.

"Look, there's really nothing-" Keith started.

"Why are you in Konoha?" Tsunade interrupted him, a serious look shined in her eyes. "What happened to the clan?"

Keith sighed, sitting down in a chair. "I have nowhere else to go… I was kicked out of most of the other villages. This is the only one that doesn't seam to have any knowledge of the Ryuuzaku ," he explained. "What happened to the clan isn't important."

"It is, Keith. It could be a danger to my village, so it is very important."

"….Very well," Keith said reluctantly. He leaned forward. "Get ready, it's a long story."

* * *

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, gawking at Keith. Keith was leaned back as well; glad to be done with all that explanation. "So… what happened to you?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, tilting his head.

"I visited the Ryuuzaku clan twice. The first time you were six, and we played together. The second time…. The head of the clan said that you had died. So why aren't you dead?" Tsunade asked.

"… I don't want to talk about it," Keith said.

"Keith-"

"No," Keith said strongly. "You've heard what you need to hear. I went back to a dark time and told you what you needed. Do not bring me back there… Not there… All my shames and my sorrows are there," he pleaded.

"… Tell me when you're ready. But you will tell me, okay?" Tsunade said. Keith nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Tsunie-chan," he said, bowing. Tsunade laughed.

"So you're in medicine now, is it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Come to my office tomorrow morning. There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over even though it's so late," Kiba said, swallowing some pancakes. "So you can cook too, huh?"

"I'd hardly call it cooking," Electra shrugged, ripping hers apart with her hands and shoving parts into her mouth.

"You're such a man sometimes," Kiba said, laughing. His enjoyment was interrupted by a syrupy pancake. Electra began laughing her ass off as Kiba wiped as much syrup as he could from his face.

What occurred next was not so much of a food fight as it was a fist fight with pancakes. In the end they were both covered with syrup and pancake bits. They sat down talking for about five minutes when the feeling of syrupy goop became too much of a nuisance. Electra stood up, as did Kiba.

"I guess it's getting a little late…" he started. "I should get home."

"Late? It's 3 am. You might as well sleep on Keith's bed," Electra said ever so casually. Kiba wasn't so calm about it. In fact he was quite flustered.

"Nah, I have to wash off all this crap anyway," he waved it off, playing it cool. Electra shrugged.

"So use the shower," she said, wiping the remains of their food battle off the floor. Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"A-are you sure?" Kiba asked, a light pink tint sneaking into his cheeks. Electra didn't need to see in order to sense the blood beginning to swell in his cheeks.

"What's the bit deal? I'm not asking you to shower with me," she said, resting her weight onto her right hip. Kiba nodded.

"Right, sorry. Thanks."

"Yup."


	8. Cherry blossoms and friendships

Keith followed Tsunade into the lower labs of the hokage building. Inside he saw a young pink haired girl working on solutions and doing what appeared to be home work. She looked up and smiled, walking over.

"Tsunade?" Keith asked, confused. Tsunade smiled.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She's my best student," Tsunade explained. "I've been very busy with some oncoming situations. I want you to instruct her in my absence."

"What?" Sakura said simultaneously with Keith.

"B-but! The hospital-"

"I'll beat what they're paying you to instruct her," Tsunade said. Keith rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I haven't exactly gotten paid yet… They wouldn't let me work without interning for three months to prove I have the knowledge I claim to have," he explained. Tsunade laughed.

"I'll get you a permanent position as one of the chiefs of medicine at the hospital if you do this for three months, okay? But I want to see a lot of improvement, you hear?" Tsunade demanded. Keith raised his eyebrows.

"You got yourself a deal, Tsunie!" he said, smiling a crooked smile that showed only determination. Sakura rested her weight on her left hip.

"I want to learn from the top medical expert in Konoha," she complained.

"As of now, that would be Keith," Tsunade said, leaving the room. Sakura looked to Keith, who smiled in reaction to her glare.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"No, no. The concentrated solution would lose…so you would have to heat it up and then super freeze it in order for it to…." Keith explained the same procedure for the fifth time in a row, leaving a confused ninja to try and make sense of it. Keith tilted his head, interested in the cause of her confusion. "Did Tsunade go through this with you?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I… tried to read ahead," she mumbled, receiving a humored response from Keith.

"Tsunade has everything you've become an expert in so far on this sheet of paper. These things, which by the way are very impressive for you to have learned, are all based on cures and healing the body. Up to this point you only needed to know a decent amount of information on the biochemistry of poisons. But in order to formulate cures, or potions to cure the human body, you must first understand what destroys it. Are you following me?" Keith paused. Sakura shook her head. "Okay, basically. To go further in your lessons you have to learn everything there is to know about poisons, and diseases. I'll show you every natural chemical in the human body. After that, I'll make you an expert on anything that could possibly go wrong with these chemicals, and every disease that can form in the human body. I want you to know the effect of these diseases right down to the impact on a single cell. Next, I'll teach you every single thing about poisons and cures right down to the single atom. I'll make you an expert on formulating ways to destroy the human functioning."

"And why do I have to know about poisons?" Sakura asked, overwhelmed.

"Put into metaphoric terms; knowing how to take apart a puzzle is the first step in putting it back together," Keith tried to make sense. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, let's do this."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Electra woke up, still in 'disguise'. Keith's jutsus don't wear off until he deactivates them, and he never came home, so Electra was still her Barbie doll self, minus the big breasts. Kiba of course was snoring on Keith's bed, dead asleep. Electra shook him awake, trying not to get violent like she would with Keith. Kiba woke up quickly, but got up too quickly, head butting Electra. They both went down for the count on the floor, completely caught off guard.

"I'm so sorry!" Kiba said, helping her up. Electra waved it off.

"Yeah, no worries," she said and walked downstairs. "You should hurry and get dressed, you're treating me to breakfast," she smirked. Kiba laughed and Electra left, allowing him to change out of the pajamas he borrowed from Keith's dresser.


	9. What are you hiding?

Fallen: I'm so sorry for not posting up any chapters lately!! My history paper has been submitted so I leave you this chapter with a promise to be putting up chapters more frequently than a month at a time! My paper is fifteen pages long for history and now that it's done I should have a little bit more time on my hands!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Two months later…_

Keith was sitting next to Sakura, discussing, reviewing, examining. He would even take her to the hospital and sneak her into the science lab (that interns were not allowed into) to show her proper ways to use certain materials and substances.

"I have to say, your progression isn't what I thought it would be. In fact your learning speed scares me," Keith smiled. He adjusted his reading glasses and watched her complete a formula for him. "It's almost like you're…"

_One of us…_

"Almost like I'm what?" Sakura looked up.

"N-nothing. Sorry, my mind is in a different place right now," he rubbed the nape of his neck. Keith leaned back into his chair and stretched out.

"Like where?"

"Hmm?" Keith tilted his head.

"Where was your mind?" Sakura asked, now interested. Keith shrugged.

"I don't really know… Somewhere far away, that's for sure." Keith took off his glasses and checked his watch. "You need sleep." Sakura shook her head dogmatically, crossing her arms.

"I'm wide awake!" She argued. Keith waved his finger.

"You know I won't let you stay up," he teased. Sakura grunted and stood up. "I'll walk you home," Keith smiled.

The walk home was a simple one. They had a very casual conversation about the stars and weather and such. Keith stopped at her door and wished her a good night, bowing his respect.

"Keith sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" he said, getting up from his bow.

"Are you going to tell me what you're always sad about?" she asked hesitantly. Keith raised his eyebrows, surprised that she knew he was hiding something from her. They didn't know each other that well.

"…Probably not. But over the next month I might change my mind," he said honestly. Sakura nodded, a little disappointed.

"Good night," she said and went into her house. Keith turned around, sighing.

"Good night Sakura…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_I feel like I've forgotten something…_

Electra was on her stomach picked at the carpeting on Kiba's floor. "It smells like ass."

"Shut up," Kiba laughed, throwing his towel at her (he is dressed). He shook out his hair again and finished zippering his jacket. "You don't smell all that pleasant either."

Electra smirked, rolling over to properly stretch out. "Don't know what you're talking about. I smell delicious, right Akamaru?" she asked the tired ninja dog. Akamaru yawned agreement. "See?" Kiba chuckled, shaking his head. After awhile of joking around and fun conversation, they both sat in silence for awhile.

"Nekk?" he said reluctantly.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What are you hiding?" he asked, to the point. Electra tilted her head. "It's just that… You don't respond to your own name much, and when I ask you about personal things you don't want to talk about it."

"No," Electra corrected. "I tell you I find you annoying and don't want to give you the information since you'd have to tell me a story in return and I just don't care enough about you to hear your crap, so why tell you my story?"

"I think we both know that's not true, Nekk," Kiba said seriously. Electra furrowed her brow and rolled over, sighing.

"…Yeah…"

_I killed your best friend…I made it hurt…_

"I just don't want to talk about it…" she shrugged. "I don't know if I ever will share my story with you." Kiba nodded, understanding.

"I don't have to know. You're still my friend no matter what," he smiled at her. Electra moved to a sitting position, bringing her head up to face him.

"Kiba?" she asked.

"Yea?"

_Sorry…_

"Thanks."


	10. food deprived monsters

Let me out!

Screeches echoed throughout the murky scene. Bloody beaten hands thrashed against the metal bars over and over again. Footsteps were heard.

No… Not you!

_I'm coming Keith…_

Please don't hurt me.

_ You disappoint me…_

Daddy!

_ Beg me to punish you for what you've done…_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

"Dad-…" Keith mumbled into the desk. Sakura giggled, snapping her fingers to wake him up. It didn't do the trick. She shook her head, patting his gently.

"Good night, Keith sensei," she whispered, pushing in her chair and tip toeing out the door as quietly as possible.

Keith shot awake two hours later, and checked his watch. "Shit!" he yelled, sprinting out the door. "I'm late!"

The gasping intern made it through the hospital doors exactly fifteen minutes late for his shift. The chief of medicine shot him a glare of jealousy and pleasure.

"You're late," he said, sounding almost pleased that the boy had finally made a mistake. The chief of medicine handed Keith a pile of patient folders. "No problem for a hot shot like you, right?"

Keith breathed in to speak, and held his breath, nodding. He ran past the chief to the first room, setting down the stack of work. He sat down, stretching his limbs. "Old coot," he yawned.

"Tell me about it." Leonard Garible, a retired small business owner lay in the hospital bed next to Keith, smiling politely. Keith jumped.

"No, no! I didn't mean you; I was talking about someone else! I mean! My boss, he-" the poor guy stumbled. Leonard laughed, silencing Keith with the wave of his hand.

"Slow down, and tell me all about it," he smiled. "Call me Leo." Keith looked at his watch.

"I'd love to sir, but I have so much work to do," he said, referring to the stack of patients in his hands.

"Surely five minutes won't kill someone," Leo insisted. Keith laughed.

"Thank you, sir. I needed a good laugh," he bowed his head respectfully.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Missing a lesson was not something Keith admired. He sat at Sakura's desk with his feet kicked up, wondering what had happened to his pink haired student. He felt his stomach rumble.

"Damn…" The hungry dragon growled, cursing himself for being what he is. He was interrupted by the sound of a turning knob. Keith shot up and stood as Sakura entered.

"Forgive me Keith- sensei!" Sakura bowed her respects as did Keith. "I was caught up with-" her voice halted with the waving of her teacher's hand.

"Don't worry about it…" he had too much on his mind. "Let's just pick up where we left off…"

Hours of studying every day with Keith were beginning to show through with Sakura. Keith had no idea that the human mind was so capable. He was more proud than anything else. The deprivation of his natural food was beginning to interfere, however. He leaned over Sakura's shoulder to correct one of her equations when she leaned back to turn towards him.

"I don't under-…" Sakura began, trailing off. Keith jerked his head away from her and stood up the second she turned to face him. He was holding his hand over his mouth. "…Keith sensei?"

"Hmm?" Keith answered, his head turned away. He shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said through his hand.

"Then why are you-"

"I have to go check on something," Keith turned wholly away from her and speed out of the room. Gripping his stomach, he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, grunting at the temptations. "Her blood, for a moment I..- ugh!" Keith groaned frustration as his vampire- like canines elongated. His nails became hard and grew out an extra inch, sharp enough to tear his victim apart with ease. Keith squeezed his eyes shut and toppled over, desperately trying to control his body. "Monster-" Keith painfully grunted as he clenched his own hair.

_I wanted to take her life._


End file.
